While the art of mixing foundry sand per se through a mechanical process is generally known, there are attendant problems in attempting to use the same equipment for mixing green sand and its additives as generally might be used in a mixer using silica sand and its additives. Because of the inherent differences in the materials to be mixed and passed through the machine, the practice has generally been to use separate machines for each of the different foundry sand materials and processes.